Hanging By A Moment
by Luvya
Summary: FINAL SPOLIERS When Emma needs her mother can Rebecca put aside the past to heal help her daughter heal? Takes place after Thayer told Emma to leave in the season final


**Hanging By A Moment**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Lying Game

**Summery: **FINAL SPOLIERS When Emma needs her mother can she and Rebecca put aside the past to heal? Takes place after Thayer told Emma to leave in the season final [Emma/Ethan, one sided Emma/Thayer, one sided Sutton/Thayer, Mads/Jordan, Laurel/Baz, Kristin/Ted, ]

**Chapter One**

She's running in the country club.

She knows she should be keeping on the down low for Sutton's sake but she can't think now of that now she just knows that she needs to get out of there.

She shouldn't of gone back there. He had told her to leave and she stubbornly wanted to make things right between them.

She's scared and she doesn't know who to turn to. She knows she can't go to the cabin because he'd find her there. She also knows she can't go to the Mercers because she promised Sutton she'd go back on her terms and no matter how much she needs them right now she can't go do that to Kristin. She also can't go to Ethan's because he'd kill him and she can't do that to Dan. Mads is out because he'd find her there too and she can't do that to her.

That however leaves no where else for her to run to. The only other person she would go to would be Rebecca and she has no idea where her mother is. She doesn't know what to do.

Suddenly she crashes into someone also in a rush coming from the other direction and she whimpers thinking for a moment that it's him.

"Sor-sorry" She stammers daring to look up and nearly breaths a sigh of relief when she sees who it is.

"Emma?" Rebecca's voice is soft and she's concerned, "Sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?" She doesn't know how to answer, what she saw. Instead she lets out a sob and Rebecca's arms wrap around her and she feels safer there than she's felt in a long time. The last time she'd ever felt as safe was in Kristin's arms. She sniffles a little bit. She wants to say Rebecca shouldn't be here but really she shouldn't be either and she's glad that her mother is.

Because she needs her mother.

"We need to get out of here." She finally says once she composes herself.

"We can go to the cabin…" Rebecca starts to suggest and she immediately shakes her head trembling slightly. She's still scared he'd find her there and with Rebecca there.

"He'll find me." She whimpers.

"Who will find you sweetie?" Rebecca asks, but she can't answer that. She knows she needs to explain but she just can't. It will make it real. She looks up Rebecca and she can see the concern in her eyes. She feels guilty for even suspecting her now. Rebecca bites her lip, and Emma can see herself in her for a moment, "We can go to Alex's house."

She freezes for a moment but then realises that he hasn't gone back there for days months even. Choosing to live in the country club rather than his own house and she probably would be safe there. She nods and still in Rebecca's arms she hers a small sigh of relief.

"We better go." Rebecca says and she wonders if something else has gone down but pushes it out of her mind. She can't handle it now.

They make their way out the back way of the club. As they move they can see cops everywhere and that gives her even more suspicions that something went down but she'll ask or find out later. Now they just need to get out of there. Somehow they make it out avoiding the police and she follows Rebecca to a rental car but she stops for the moment as she feels eyes on her back. She slowly turns and looks up and she can see Thayer's face looking out his window at her in a cold manner which sends chills down her spine.

* * *

He came into the hospital waiting room to a crowd. Thayer and Madeline were there he had expected that, however, he didn't expect to see his family waiting as well as Ethan and Dan in fact the only other person who wasn't there was Emma and he wondered if she even knew yet, or if she was all right. They all stood up waiting for news and he decided to focus on Madeline and Thayer. He tried to keep his face blank of all emotions as he told them.

"It was touch and go for a while there, he arrested once" He heard Madeline sob but he continued on, "however, he started up again probably on his mere stubbornness alone. He's currently in an induced coma and he's not out of the woods yet but I have full confidence that he's going to pull through." He said giving the Ryback siblings a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Mercer." Thayer spoke up he was surprised for a moment when Madeline threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. He gave her a squeeze back knowing that she would prefer her father's but still offering it to her.

"No need to thank me Mads," He said softly, "why don't you two go in and see him for a bit." He motioned to the room and found the siblings needed no further encouragement.

He looked over at Kirstin and the girls and started to head over to them however, Dan stopped him, "Sorry Dr Mercer, I know you've had a long day but I need your statement regarding Alex's injuries." He hesitated for a moment.

"Ethan if you want, I can take you home." Kristin offered, "I should be getting the girls home anyway." He watched as Ethan started to shake his head but Dan placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you could Mrs Mercer, that would be fine."

"We need to finish our talk Kristin-" Ted started looking at her.

"Ted it's late-"

"Mum, he's right" Sutton spoke up and he couldn't feel more proud of his daughter. He wondered again where Emma was and hoped that she was safe, thinking that she was probably up in the cabin but a nagging part of him felt like it was telling him otherwise.

"All right. Come around after you have finished talking to Dan." Kristin finally granted after looking at Lauren and Sutton who where both nodding, he inwardly cheered.

"I could drop him off and pick up Ethan then" Dan offered and Ted nodded somewhat eagerly, wondering if the policemen knew that he was going to tell her the truth. However, before they could finalise anything else his cell phone started to ring. When he looked at the number he was stunned for a moment yet he composed himself and picked up.

"Dr Mercer speaking."

"_Ted it's me,"_ He nearly started to speak out loud to motion to Dan but something in her voice stopped him and he was almost glad that he had, _"Look, before you say anything Emma's with me and Ted… she needs her dad."_ His blood nearly ran cold when he heard that Emma was with a killer. He looked at his girls focusing slightly on Sutton.

"What's wrong is she all right?"

"_She's had a scare. I know what your thinking Ted and I promise I haven't hurt her. In fact you're probably with the one that did. I'm not the killer Ted."_

"How am I supposed to believe you." Dan motioned for him to give him the phone as realisation grew on his face.

"_Dad, she's not." _Emma's voice came over, sounding scared and he wished he could give her a hug, _"I'm willing to testify that she's not." _Emma although still scared she sounded confident and he wondered what had happened to the girl to make her change her mind.

"Look Dan and I are going to come and see you, okay?"

"_Dan?" _Emma's voice wavered for a second, _"He needs to hear this but I need you to tell him that it's not Rebecca._"

"All right sweetie." At this he spotted Kristin's eyes go wide, "I'll see you soon."

"_Dad?" _Her voice was soft he nearly didn't hear her, "_Get Dan to put detailing on the Ryback's. I just…"_

"All right," He agreed wondering about the odd request. "They won't be going anywhere any time soon but I'll let Dan know. Put your Mother back on for me okay?" At this Sutton's eyes matched Kristin's.

"_Ted?" _

"If I come here and find out that you've manipulated her somehow-" He warned.

"_I haven't Ted. I swear, believe me I wouldn't of wanted this to of happened to either of them."_ Some part of him believed her. He wasn't sure why but he did.

"All right, I'll see you in five let me just tie up things here." He hung up without another word and soon questions where being fired at him.

"What's going on?" Laurel demanded, "Is she okay?" That was chimed in with both Sutton and Ethan.

"Why is she with her?" Sutton demanded as well

"Ted, what's going on? Is this more lies?" Kristin demanded however, he shook his head.

"No more lies, I swear. Sutton and Laurel will explain everything I promise." He turned to Sutton, "I'm sorry sweetie that you've got to do this alone but-"

"Go Dad," Sutton said softly, "Take Ethan with you. He'll be able to help." He gave her a smile.

"I didn't think I had an option," He said motioning to the fact that Ethan was all ready getting up and putting on his jacket.

"Kristin, I'm sorry, but I've got to see my daughter. Dan, Ethan we've got to go."

"Daughter- Ted," Kristin started to stammer.

"Mum, I'll explain everything at home." He didn't hear anything more as they walked down the hallway. What he didn't see was the eyes following him as they left the hospital.

To Be Continued


End file.
